Les plusieurs usages des langues
by R.V.Wells
Summary: Catherine et Vincent partagent l'amour pour les langues et la langue de l'amour devient leur refuge (pas corrigé, pas complet)
1. Chapter 1

Le livre était ouvert sur le bureau. Vincent, absent. On lui avait recommandé de lui espérer dans sa chambre. Elle aimait cela : se trouver entre les souvenirs de l'érudit la faisait sentir comme si elle était abritée dans l'intérieur de son corps. Le livre était aussi un souvenir, du type que ses yeux aimaient trouver entre le florilège d'objets d'une signification beaucoup plus caché. Catherine se rapprocha lentement, comme s'il était assis, comme si elle voudrait le surprendre –comme si cela était possible-. La lumière, largement insuffisante pour ses yeux si accoutumés au soleil, si humains en plus, peignait de jaune les meubles et les pages. Parfois c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle la femme ne pensa pas à respecter l'intimité d'un livre ouvert –parce que c'est intime, de lire quelque chose que l'aimé a lu récemment ; en ce faisant, on se trouve réellement dans ses pensées.

D'abord, elle n'a pas compris les quelques mots qu'elle arrivait à lire. Avant qu'elle comprenne la raison, la traduction s'est fait. Français.

« Quelquefois, le soir, elle entendait une voix cachée sous les abat-vent du clocher chanter comme pour l'endormir une chanson triste et bizarre. C'étaient des vers sans rime, comme un sourd en peut faire.

Ne regarde pas la figure,

Jeune fille, regarde le cœur.

Le cœur d'un beau jeune homme est souvent difforme.

Il y a des cœurs où l'amour ne se conserve pas. » (1)

Soudainement, des ongles s'interposèrent entre ses yeux et la page. Des ongles qui n'étaient que griffes. Catherine haussa des yeux timides parcourant la main poileuse, le bras, jusqu'aux yeux parfois trop humains du visage lionesque.

–Tous les cœurs peuvent se difformer, corrigea-t-il. L'envie peut se révéler plus malsaine que la beauté.

–Tu parles français, affirma-t-elle, avant de se souvenir d'avoir été pris en faute. Mais évidemment, elle se frappa mentalement, il apprend tout ce qui peut l'ouvrir, si soit un peu, le monde.

Vincent acquiesça et retira la main pour s'occuper des lumières. Catherine le regarda, captivée, à mesure que la chambre s'illumina graduellement. Tant des faits qu'elle ne connaissait encore pas sur lui. En fait, Vincent paraissait parler le français plus confortablement que l'anglais. Sa gorge unique trouvait-elle la langue de Victor Hugo plus facile que celui de Shakespeare ?

–Tu aimes –il constata, en s'asseyant au même temps qu'elle.

« Ô, comme elle l'avait aimé auparavant, quand elle était petite et que sa mère le parlait dans la langue de l'amour. »

–Ma mère me parlait en français, juste un peu. J'ai des beaux souvenirs.

–Tu devrais donc excuser mes fautes.

–Je n'en trouve aucune. J'ai moi-même peu de pratique. Il n'y a pas trop d'interlocuteurs ici, sourit-elle.

–Est-tu allé en France ?

–Une fois.

Ô, comme elle aurait aimé d'y lui emmener. Elle se retint, se souvenant trop de ses plans pour Connecticut, et combien de douleur ils avaient causé ; c'est dur de rêver quand les rêves ne peuvent pas se réaliser.

–Paris… des cités les plus belles du monde… il insista.

–La cité la plus belle es celui où tu es, Vincent, sauta-t-elle. À quoi bon de regarder un tour en métal, si je ne peux pas voir ton expression ?

L'homme baissa la tête, cachant le visage derrière la crinière, mais il fut ému par sa déclaration honnête et spontanée (comme toujours). Catherine le sut, et sa poitrine s'enflamma d'amour et gratitude jumelles.

–Tu peut me la montrer avec tes mots.

Elle lui parla longtemps, décrivant pour lui la France, avec ses tours et son soleil, ses citoyens. Notre-Dame, bien sûr, et tout l'art gothique que Victor Hugo a sauvé avec son roman. Les yeux souvent fermés, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres bizarres, Vincent lui écouta avidement, et après, il y a un silence, où tous les deux voyagèrent dans les souvenirs maintenant partagés.

–Merci.

–Je t'en prie.

Cette nuit, la blonde retourna chez elle, ouvra les portes de son balcon et, en s'accoudant sur le garde-corps, songea aux langues et à toutes les possibilités qu'elles peuvent porter.


	2. Chapter 2

–Bonsoir, salua-t-elle le soir suivant, sortant à sa rencontre tout revêtue de France : robe, parfum, maquillage.

Il sourit avant d'acquiescer :

–Bonsoir.

Ils étaient chez elle, cette fois-ci, et même si la femme avait plusieurs cas à lui consulter, et plusieurs livres à le lire, elle ne put pas se retenir.

–Donc les enfants en parlent ?

Il sembla amusé.

–Un peu. La plupart d'eux choisissent matières plus… pragmatiques.

–Tu les enseignes.

–Oui.

–Et Père ?

–S'il en parle, je ne l'ai jamais su.

Elle sembla surprise.

–Mais comment l'as-tu…?

–Appris ?

Elle acquiesça.

–On a eu un résident français. Un prêtre. L'existence d'une âme dans un être comme moi lui a fasciné. Il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait. Du latin, même. De théologie. Il est parti chez son Maître peu après.

Un silence se suive. Catherine essaya d'imaginer un jeune Vincent suivant des études propres du séminaire.

–Il t'a beaucoup influencé.

–J'ai appris de lui le silence, la contemplation. Et parfois...

Il ne compléta pas la phrase. Ses yeux paraissaient plus claires que jamais.

La note suivante, cachée dans un sandwich, porta la lettre élégante de l'homme formant mots presque exotiques.

Désormais, ils tombèrent sur l'usage du français souvent, même si la courtoisie les forçait à retourner à la langue des autres en se trouvant entr'eux. Les enfants l'ont découvert très tôt : ils ont repéré un exemplaire de Le Fantôme de l'Opéra dans la main de leur professeur un jour, lorsqu'il retournait avec sa compagne de la cascade, où il l'avait lu pour elle. Les regards curieuses l'ont fait démander, après:

–Vincent, lesquels d'entre eux parlent le français.

–La plupart des enfants choisissent matières plus… pragmatiques. Entre les langues, ils préfèrent l'espagnol. Plusieurs de nos amis en parlent.

–Donc?

–Michel a été le derniére à choisir le français.

Elle regarda dans ses yeux. Vincent semblait amusé, même si c'était difficile de l'assurer.

–Tu pourrais m'avoir dit que nous sommes les seules à en parler dans les tunnels.

–Je ne sais pas pour les adultes.

–Quand même!

Avoir une langue quasi-secret pour eux seules le donnait à peu près cette euphorie enfantin qu'elle pourrait trouver aussi dans la connaissance de l'entrée secret de son basement.


	3. Chapter 3

Mais elle ne s'attendait pas du tout au cadeau de Samantha. Même si elle a fait semblant de l'adorer. Après la sortie de la fille, Catherine espera cinq minutes et se tourna. Elle savait que ses yeux étaient assez éloquents: "Allez, sérieux? La Belle et la Bête? Mais qu'ils peuvent être subtils, eux !" Vincent semblait plus amusé par son réponse que par le livre lui-même. Allégé, elle se rend compte de la vraie raison par laquelle elle réagissait ainsi : la peur. Mais si elle rédutait que Vincent soit blessé par le cadeau, elle réalisa avec honte que c'était elle-même qui avait fait le rapprochement, elle qui pourrait lui avoir blessé.

–Ne t'en veut pas –il répondit à son changement d'humeur–. Je suis ce que je suis. Je suis en paix avec moi-même.

–Tu n'as rien d'une bête.

–Il en avait moins –Vincent remarqua, en levant le livre dans ses griffes.

Elle avait déjà baissé les yeux, sachant pertinemment à quoi il faisait référence et ne voulant gère toucher le sujet. Elle se frotta les bras comme souffrant du froid, et soudainement elle sentit la chaleur de son proximité.

–J'aimerais que tu le lises pour moi.

Le regard de Vincent portait tout la sympathie du monde.

La lecture fascine et emporte, mais Catherine n'oublia pas sa faute. Elle évitait les yeux de celui qu'il avait indirectement qualifié de Bête. Elle se faisait tout petit, une voix seulement dans la chambre vide.

–Vois, au moins je n'ai pas de trompe, ni d'écailles, dit-il.

Des yeux verts se haussèrent, stupéfiés, se fixant à l'expression impassible de l'homme. Des secondes se passèrent avant qu'elle n'accepte que cela avait été sa voix, que c'était bien lui qui avait plaisanté au sujet de son apparence. Ce fut elle la première à rire, mais il le fit ensuite, et les rires partagés, rarissimes, remplirent la chambre. Le poids ne pesa plus sur les épaules de la femme. C'était la gratitude qui l'enflammait la poitrine, maintenant. Elle avait une envie folle de lui embrasser, et si elle fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas le faire, elle ne put rien contre les aveux.

–Tu est si beau... Si beau…

–La beauté est dans les yeux qui regardent.

La blonde secoua la tête.

–Ta hauteur, tes yeux, le tout te fait beau, mais c'est ton cœur… C'est ton cœur qui valide le reste.

Une fois de plus son discours véhément trouva une fin abrupte dans le regard intense de l'homme. Tous les compliments du monde, même les honnêtes, ne pourraient jamais rivaliser avec ce regard.

–C'est bon de pouvoir tutoyer sans utiliser des mots anciens, confessa-t-il en l'escortant chez elle.

Cette commentaire, gardé soigneusement pour longtemps, sentait maintenant le bon vin. Il était même un peu enivrant.

–Oui, c'est bon, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas comment l'anglais a perdu le « thou ».

La femme ne lui demanda pas de le lui expliquer, et l'érudit n'essaye pas de le faire.

La cascade fut complice de leur rencontre, la nuit suivante. L'eau paraissait chanter pour eux, encadrant les voix lorsqu'ils se tournaient pour lire :

« Après une heure de conversation sur le même sujet, la Belle, au travers de sa voix épouvantable, distinguait aisément que c'était un ton forcé par les organes, et que la Bête penchait plus vers la stupidité que vers la fureur. Elle lui demanda sans détour si elle voulait la laisser coucher avec elle. » (2)

Catherine se tua, lisant de nouveau les dernières lignes. Vincent se tourna brièvement pour vérifier son état, et c'est là que leurs regards se croisèrent.

–Veux-tu que je continue ?

La femme le passa le livre en silence, rougissant quelque peu. La voix de barytonnant n'hésita pas à lire les lignes suivantes. Catherine se laissa bercer par le ton de la voix, mais elle trouva de plus en plus difficile de suivre l'histoire. Parfois la signification de la dernière phrase avait changé pendant les siècles derniers, mais elle l'avait bouleversé quand même. La blonde s'empressa d'arrêter ses pensées, qui voulaient échapper dans ce sens. Elle aimerait avoir le manque de finesse de la Bête.

La voix s'arrête, et elle ne réagit pas. Le silence confortable, ami, vint bercer tous les deux dans leurs pensées si semblables et si différents.

–Tout serait plus facile si c'était un conte de fées dit-elle.

Il laissa le silence s'attendrir, avant de répondre.

–C'est rare, comment on sorte de soi en parlant une autre langue.

Elle le regarda, prudent. Il continua, le regard se noyant dans l'eau perlé.

–Quelques sujets are si… près de mes rêves… si interdites… que je trouve parfois trop dur d'en parler dans la langue de toujours.

–La langue est parfois refuge.

–Oui, acquieça-t-il avec véhémence, exactement.

Bleu et vert se regardèrent en silence.


End file.
